


Let it Snow

by gaymumbling



Series: Ficmas 2018 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic af, Established Relationship, M/M, cuddly boyfriends, it's snowing, pure fluff, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling
Summary: Felix and Changbin are staying warm inside while it snows.





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first day of ficmas!! today is Changbin day and I am very excited to show my hard work with you all.  
> I hope you enjoy fluff!! Everything i will post for the next 9 days is pure fluff lmao  
> this fic was based on the christmas song 'let it snow' if you couldnt tell by the title. it's soft. i want a cute winter gf now

It was snowing outside.

This was not news.

As per their typical winter, they were on hour four of the blizzard painting the world white. The two had already made it back to their apartment, already thrown their cold and wet clothes into the drier, already made hot cocoa. Felix was sprawled on the loveseat (they didn’t have a full couch, but didn’t really need one) with a blanket over his legs, watching Changbin set logs into the fireplace so he could work on lighting them. The steam emanating from both mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table intertwined to create one wide stream snaking its way up to the ceiling.

The only lights in their small living room were coming from a dim lamp on their side table and the warm white lights on their Christmas tree. The lights through the branches cast geometric shadows on the walls and ceiling and threw tiny dots of light around the room when they caught a glittery ornament. 

Soon, firelight was added to the list of lights bouncing through the room, and Felix immediately felt the warmth of the fire combined with the warmth and weight of his boyfriend when he decided his job was done for the moment and joined him on the loveseat. Changbin threw the blanket to the side so he could slide under and intertwine his legs with Felix’s. He rested his head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his honey-colored hair. It had been getting longer lately, Changbin noted, which was fine with him.

Felix hummed when he felt his boyfriend’s hand reach into his hair, and turned his head away from watching the fire to look at the face resting on his shoulder. The vibrations in Felix’s throat caught Changbin’s attention and he looked up to meet the boy’s gaze. Felix smiled.

“Thank you for the fire,” he murmured, not wanting to interrupt the quiet of the room.

“Anytime,” Changbin replied as Felix bent down slightly to press his lips to the elder’s. 

The boys adjusted their position slightly to make the kiss less awkward. Felix’s hand ended up in Changbin’s hair. Changbin’s slid slightly down from where he’d been running his fingers through Felix’s to rest on the base of his neck. Both boys’ mouths tasted like hot cocoa. The fire was popping in the background, and the wind was howling outside.

Felix broke the kissing to ask if Changbin wanted to watch a movie. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded. The younger lifted the blanket so he could go to their bedroom and get his laptop. Halfway across the room, Felix glanced over his shoulder to see Changbin pouting, presumably over the loss of body heat as a result of Felix having left the loveseat.

“You brought this upon yourself,” he said, teasing. “Make the fire bigger or drink some cocoa; you won’t even know I was gone.”

Changbin rolled his eyes, dropped the pout, and pried himself from between the cushions to stoke the fire. He didn’t hear Felix come back into the room or put his computer on the table and was startled when he felt a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

“Toldya you wouldn’t notice,” Felix hummed against the elder’s hair. “Popcorn?”

Both boys stood up, but Changbin took a detour on the short trip to the kitchen to grab the discarded blanket. He put it over his shoulders like a cape and jogged slightly to catch up to Felix, who was unwrapping the plastic around the popcorn bag with his back to his boyfriend. Changbin snuck up behind him and threw half of the blanket over his shoulders, so they were sharing the cape. Felix jumped slightly but smiled, putting his arm around the other’s waist as Changbin rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. They stood just like that, watching the popcorn spin in the microwave. 

The machine beeped to signal that it was done, and both boys were shaken from their comfortable position. Felix popped the door open and grabbed the bag. They both shuffled back to the living room, not wanting to be too far from the other’s body heat.

The popcorn was placed on the coffee table. The boys snuggled up to each other on the loveseat, Felix sitting mostly upright with his arm around Changbin, whose head was on the other’s shoulder. The blanket was spread over them both.

Felix pressed a kiss to Changbin’s temple.

Changbin smiled, and pressed play on the laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! stay tuned tomorrow for the next day of ficmas :00  
> comments and kudos give me will to live!!  
> find me on tumblr at gaymumbling.tumblr.com and hyunjjins.tumblr.com  
> <3


End file.
